


Shoey

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel dares Sebastian to drink from his shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoey

**Author's Note:**

> No idea. Just a little fun drabble.

"Absolutely not"

Sebastian folds his arms and glares at the Australian driver coming towards him, holding a shoe filled with champagne.

"Come on, Seb. One sip, Mark did it" Daniel says, holding the shoe out towards Sebastian.

"No" Sebastian says, winkling his nose "It's an Aussie thing, not a German thing. It's disgusting"

"Aww come on, Seb! For me?" Daniel pouts and waves the shoe around.

"No" Sebastian says again, beginning to walk away. Before he can get very far though Daniel catches his arm.

"Hey wait, I've barely seen you all weekend, don't I get a kiss?" Daniel asks, looking at Sebastian through his eyelashes.

Sebastian huffs and rolls his eyes, but nods and leans in to give Daniel a kiss.

And that's when Daniel tips the contents of the shoe into Sebastian's partly open lips.

Sebastian splutters and coughs and glares at Daniel, who just grins at Sebastian and shoots up the Paddock, laughing as he goes.

Sebastian shakes his head in annoyance and runs after Daniel "GET BACK HERE"

Engineers and drivers get out of the way quickly as Sebastian chases Daniel up to the Red Bull hospitality centre, Daniel almost shoving Ted Kravitz out of the way in his hurry to get past. Sebastian calls out a quick apology as he to races past Ted and his cameraman, internally cursing because he knows this will end up on the Notebook now.

Once he finally catches up to Daniel, who is leaning up against the Red Bull hospitality centre slightly out of breath but still smirking, Sebastian walks over to him and shakes his head.

"That was not nice" Sebastian murmurs, standing next to Daniel against the side of the hospitality centre. It feels like old times, just standing outside this particular centre, only now Sebastian is in red.

"But it was funny" Daniel says with a grin "and hey I got you to do a shoey!"

At Sebastian's disgruntled expression Daniel nudges Sebastian's side "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist"

Sebastian rolls his eyes "It's lucky I love you" he says, smacking his lips. He swears he can still taste the shoe.

Daniel freezes besides him and blinks, and that's when Sebastian realises it's the first time he's said the words out loud.

"Well...." Daniel says slightly shakily "I guess I should say I love you too" and then pushes away from the motorhome and holds his hand out to Sebastian.

Sebastian takes his hand and Daniel pulls Sebastian towards him, brining him in close for a quick sweet kiss.

When they part, Daniel tugs Sebastian's hand and leads him out of the Paddock and back towards Daniel's motorhome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
